letterpeoplefandomcom-20200214-history
Alpha Time: Lesson 1T1
'Planning and Preparation: '''Huggables, Mr. M and Mr. T; Record #1; Alpha Time Master #5 Display Mr. M. Keep Mr. T out of sight, but places where he is readily accessible. Meeting Mr. T ''Tell the children that Mr. M is unhappy. Mr. M says that he is lonely. When we are not in school, there is no one to play with Mr. M. What can we do to make Mr. M happy? Lead the children to the conclusion that Mr. M would like another Letter Person to keep him company. Mr. M says, "Close your eyes and munch five times very slowly. My munching magic will make a new Letter Person appear." While the children have their eyes closed, bring out Mr. T. Here's the new Letter Person! Who can he be? Let's find out. Have the children talk to Mr. M and the new Letter Person. Have them think of what his name might be. (If some of the children identify Mr. T correctly, ask them to check with Mr. M. This is fun for them and allows you to keep the lesson going.) Mr. M wants to introduce his new friend. Listening to Mr. T's Song and Moving To The Music Mr. M says, "This is Mr. T, and he has a song he wants to sing for you." Play Mr. T's song. Replay Mr. T's music several times, giving the children the opportunity to move to the rhythm. What are some of the things Mr. T told us in his song? How does Mr. T's music make you feel? What is special about Mr. T? (Tall Teeth) Talking About Feeling On The First Day Of School Mr. T likes meeting all of us, but he still feels a little strange. This is Mr. T's first day of school. Ask Mr. T how he feels. Do you remember how you felt the first day you came to school? Tell Mr. T about it. Some children may want to whisper to Mr. T. Others may be willing to talk aloud. Encourage them to share their thoughts by saying that Mr. M would like to hear about it, too. Have the children show Mr. T around the room in order to make him more comfortable. Mr. T doesn't know where we keep our things or where we play. Let's take him around the room and show him. Mr. M may come, too. Singing How Do You Do After Mr. T has visited around the room, the children may sing the How Do You Do? song to him. How do you do, Mr. T How do you do? (Susan), (Jean), and (Joe) Have come to say hello to you How do you do, Mr. T? How do you do? Tying It Together Give each copy of Alpha Time Master #5. Encourage discussion. Whom do you see in the picture? (Mr. T and Mr. M) What is Mr. T doing? (coming in the door) How do we know how Mr. M feels? (His face has a happy expression.) What makes him feel that way? (Mr. T will be his friend.) Without talking, use your face to show us how you feel about Mr. T. Put a mark on Mr. T so that your family will know which Letter Person he is. On Their Own Children may choose from the following activities: * Coloring Mr. T on Alpha Time Master #5. * Playing Mr. T's song and dancing with Mr. T. * Singing along with Mr. T. * Helping the Huggables, Mr. T and Mr. M, to make friends. Category:Alpha Time Lessons